crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Starie’s Torment
The story I'm about to tell is one my most horrifying events that has occurred to me, so I'll try my best to remember. The date was November 2, 2005, my name is Alan and it was my birthday and a very unusual thing happened. I woke up from my sleep and I decided to brush my teeth. When I entered I began to remember that I was looking for my GameCube to play with my Chao STARIE from the game Sonic Adventure Battle 2. I finished my morning business and searched for the two items and found them with ease. As I started to setup my console, I booted up the disc. I saw the Title Screen and proceeded to the Chao Garden with my favorite character Tails. I walked up to find the Hero Garden and noticed something was odd. My garden had a background with flames. black sky, dead trees, and the water was crimson red, the color of blood with Chao body parts floating. I began to ponder to myself. “What the hell happened to the game I loved? Oh well let's keep going.” As I walk to a tree I hear a Chao cry and I walk and find it. It’s Starie and he has blood coming down from his black eyes and his stomach was open with his guts hanging and touching the floor. The game froze and went to a black screen. I reseted the game and went back to the Garden instead of a nice land popping up a horrible distorted screech was being played and it hurt my ears. I rushed towards the GameCube turning it off, but it wouldn’t shut off. 10 seconds passed and the screech was gone and my Chao Starie appeared on the screen holding Tails’ head and a text box appeared saying… “Long time no see, do you want to play with me the forgotten one?” I began to run to the front door to escape this nightmare, but all my exit ways were blocked. I heard Tails say. “There’s no escape from Starie’s torment he’s got us both!” “SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!” “ALAN, YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT’S BEEN HAVEN’T YOU!” I just stood by the door in tears, in fear as I was being tortured by my Chao. Another screech came in louder than the last one. My ears began to bleed and I saw my GameCube explode suddenly I passed out and my body was swallowed by a hole from the floor. Though I remember those horrific words my Chao told me. “You forgot about me ever again and you'll end up like Tails!” How I survived I am not sure how, but I’m imprisoned by a demon and he goes by unknown figure. Category:Sonic Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Demins and Debbils Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Random Capitalization Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum